Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and particularly relates to a method of selecting an even-numbered page or an odd-numbered page of a NAND flash memory.
Description of Related Art
In a NAND flash memory, when the pages are read or programmed, one word line is divided into an even-numbered page and an odd-numbered page to be operated in order to suppress noise generated by the capacity coupling between the bit lines. For example, when the even-numbered page is read, the odd-numbered page is grounded; and when the odd-numbered page is read, the even-numbered page is grounded. Moreover, when the even-numbered page is programmed, the odd-numbered page is set to be disabled from programming; and when the odd-numbered page is programmed, the even-numbered page is set to be disabled from programming (Patent Literature 1, for example).